Carlo Romano
Carlo Romano is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Mandolin Player Loves: Italian Sausage Hates: Coffee Carlo grew up in the town of Portallini with his older sister Bruna and the rest of the Romano family. Even at a young age, Carlo was a natural at playing the Mandolin. Although he can now play a variety of stringed instruments, he still prefers the soft tremolo of an old Mandolin. Carlo is always eager to help aspiring musicians and even taught Marty his first chords. Appearances Carlo has medium-tone skin and brunette hair with long bangs. He wears a pair of red pants with green suspenders and gold buttons, white t-shirt with white buttons and green trim, worn with a red bowtie, and brown shoes with green laces. Clean-Up Carlo's shirt and pants got redesigned. Styles Papa's Bakeria For his Style B, Carlo wears a red suit with white buttons over his white t-shirt. He also wears a green bowtie, a pair of black pants and brown shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 sausages (Right) *6 mushrooms (Left) *4 peppers (Bottom Right) *30 minutes (1/2 a meter) *Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Steak *Pinto Beans *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Strawberry Sundae with Creameo Bits *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *3 Pecan Pancakes *4 Butter *Cinnamon *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Lettuce *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Shrimps *4 Green Peppers on the Left *2 Celery Sticks on the Left *6 Red Peppers on the Right *Zesty Pesto and Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *Vanilla Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *Vanilla Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Crushed Candy Canes *Shaved Coconut *Tree Cookie *Cherry *Tree Cookie Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Crushed Candy Canes *Shaved Coconut *3 Candy Presents Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Beefy Bolognese *Grated Mozzarella *4 Sausages *5 Onions *Cheesy Bread Holiday (New Year) *Regular Penne *Midnight Marsala *Grated Mozzarella *4 Sausages *5 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Long John with Boston Cream **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Cinnamon Sugar **Creameo Bits *Regular Ring with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits Holiday (New Year): *Red Velvet Long John with Boston Cream **Strawberry Icing **Crushed Peanuts *Chocolate French Cruller **Midnight Powder **Creameo Bits *Regular Infinity Loop with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Drizzle **Countdown Crunch Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Shrimp *4 Green Peppers (left) *2 Celeries (left) *6 Red Peppers (right) *Ranch Dip *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Ground Beefs (left) *8 Green Peppers *4 Capicolas (right) *3 Mushrooms (bottom left) *Well-Done *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with Aged Gouda *Sliced Salami *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast): *Rosemary Foccacia with Ricotta Cheese *Sliced Salami *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Ranch *Regular *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Cheddar Topping **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Liner B *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *X and O Sprinkles *Chocolate Strawberry *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Watermelon Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cherry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cherry Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Liner B *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: *White Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *X and O Sprinkles *Chocolate Strawberry, Cherry, Chocolate Strawberry Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Watermelon Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Cherry Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *12 Raspberries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Creameo Crust *Cherry Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Heart Crust *Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *12 Raspberries (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread *Steak *Tomato *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Chips: *Pepperjack Rounds *Guacamole Holiday (Portallini Feast): *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada *Steak *Feta Cheese *Tomato *Guacamole *Brown Rice *Tzatziki Sauce Chips: *Pepperjack Rounds *Guacamole Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberry Drizzle. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Penne. *In Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Hazelnut Swizzle. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Sliced Salami. *In Bakeria, he is unlocked with Creameo Crust. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Feta Cheese. Ranks to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 25 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 50 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 30 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 37 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 23 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 12 Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Kingsley, Alberto and Marty winning the Pepperoni Division with Cecilia. He then lost to Cooper in the semi-finals. *2014: He earned more votes than Hugo and Timm winning the Mango division along with Scooter. He then lost to Tony in the semi-finals. *2015: He earned more votes than Iggy and Johnny winning the Wild Onion Division with Julep. He then lost to Rudy in the semi-finals. *2016: He earned more votes than Brody and Robby winning the Kiwi Division with Tohru. He then lost to Matt in the semi-finals. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *In Burgeria, he is the first customer to order two bottom buns. *He is the first Romano family member to appear in the Papa Louie series. **However, he was the last Romano family member to get a Flipdeck. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, his topping combination is the same as Papa Louie's. *He is the first customer to win three division titles in Papa's Next Chefs competitions. *Like the other Romano family members, he prefers Italian Sausage. *He is the only Romano not to order Coffee in Pancakeria. *He always like Winter holidays except Papa's Cheeseria and Papa's Taco Mia HD Order Tickets Carlo Pizza.png|Carlo's Pizzeria order Carlo Burger.png|Carlo's Burgeria order carlomia.png|Carlo's Taco Mia Order Carlo fr.jpg|Carlo Romano's freezeria order Carlo_Romano's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Carlo's Pancakeria Order Carlo burger.png|Carlo's Burgeria HD order Carlo Wingeria.png|Carlo's Wingeria order carloromanoburgeriatogo.jpg|Carlo's Burgeria To Go order cARLO Hot.png|Carlo's Hot Doggeria order Screen Shot 2016-08-20 at 6.14.57 PM.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Carlo cup.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria regular order Carlo HD.png|Carlo's Freezeria HD order Carlo New Year.png|Carlo's Pastaria order during New Year Carlo beef.png|Carlo's Pastaria regular order Carlo's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Carlo's Freezeria To Go! order Carlo Wish.png|Carlo's Donuteria order during New Year Carlo Wing.png|Carlo's Wingeria HD order Carlo PTG.png|Carlo's Pizzeria To Go! order Carlo Romano's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast.png|Carlo's Cheeseria order during Portallini Feast Carlo Romano's Cheeseria Order.png|Carlo's Cheeseria regular Order Carlo Valentine.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Carlo - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Carlo CHD.png|Carlo's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-07 at 11.31.26 AM.png|Carlo's Bakeria order during Valentine's Day Carlo Bakeria.png|Carlo's Bakeria regular order carlotmfh.png|Carlo's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast carlotmh.png|Carlo's Taco Mia HD order Gallery 32.jpg|Carlo thumbs up! 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg 845345-carloromano4534.PNG|CarLo iS a GoLD STar CuSTuMeR!!!!!!!!!! Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png Carlo Romano 2nd.png Carloromanoperfectorder.jpg Division winners2.jpg Grumpy romano.png|Cooper, do not make fun of me or I will tell to the police. Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Waving Romanos.png Carlo and his cousin Gino.JPG|Carlo next to his cousin Gino in line. Mad carlo.png|"You make me sick to my stomach and I don't like you." St. Valentine's day roses.png|Carlo Romano with a rose division_finals.jpg|Carlo is in the top 12 of papa's next chefs 2011 brackets Angry Carlo.jpg|Oh well, Carlo, look what this mad man did a freaked joke. Lobby.PNG Poor Carlo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 3.png carlo and gino.PNG|Carlo Romano and Gino Romano at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding. (Pastaria) Carlo's Icon Before Star Customer.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) Papa's Pastaria - Carlo Romano celebrating New Year's.png carlo and edoardo.png|Carlo at the Donuteria with his father Perfecto_para_Carlo_y_Trishna.png Gino_y_Carlo.png|Carlo and Gino Alitas_perfectas_para_Carlo_Romano.png|Perfect in Wingeria Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Carlo.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo on New Year's.png|I'm the final gold customer and the pasta is perfect on my favorite holiday! Perfecto_Para_Carlo_Romano.png Rosquillas perfectas para Carlo Romano.png Carlo_y_Olga.png|Carlo with his stepmother Carlo_y_Bruna.png|Carlo and his sister Bruna Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.12.01.png death.JPG Carlo Romano perfect.png|Carlo Romano and Ember like their perfect donuts! Carloperfect.png|Carlo Romano likes his perfect wings! Carlo perfect.png|Carlo's perfect New Year's donuts. Romano Family 2.jpg Cupcakeria Romanos 1.png The romanos on there bus.png Poor Carlo 2.png|All you did was give me raw pancakes and give me wrong drink!!! Awards wildonion.jpg Carlo Romano Freezeria Perfect.png|Carlo has a perfect sundae! Most_Like_This_Couple.png|Carlo and Clover! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg Waiting customers.png|Carlo in line with the women (and Marty and Xolo) carlo 1 perfect 1 try.png|This is the First Ever Time I served Carlo, and without trying, I got a perfect order. Carlo Romano Cheeseria Perfect.png|Perfect sandwich for Carlo! Screenshot_2015-07-05-09-21-29.png|GLITCH: Carlo is not appearing on the screen. Bakeria Style B Carlo Romano.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria Carlo_Romano_Perfecto_Bakeria.png|Perfect pie for Carlo! Awards_kiwi.jpg Carloromanostyles.jpg Carloromanocleanup.jpg Bandicam 2016-11-13 16-50-09-551.jpg|Carlo Smiles, Gino recieves perfect Derby Pie Carlo perfect wings.png|Carlo Romano is happy twice for his perfect wings Fan Art art004b_Magicmusic.jpg|Fan art of Carlo by magicmusic (Mage) Fanart of Carlo by NoIdea.jpg|Fan art by NoIdea wLYx2Sh.png|Made via Recolor.me Hella 01.jpg romanosibs_DokiDokiTsuna.jpg|By DokiDokiTsuna rfhkj.png|By Ruslan Uskov Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:C Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks